


An Orrery of Ages

by magistrate



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Politics, species study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magistrate/pseuds/magistrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: #148. Thor and Lya. Remembering the alliance of the Four Races.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Orrery of Ages

It was Lya who was waiting for him when he beamed down into the forum garden, her expression conveying the mix of curiosity and distant disinterest only the Nox found possible to experience. Thor, whose own emotions had long been tied up in the methodical pursuit of the Asgard's survival and had never been as volatile or complex of those of the other Great Races, nonetheless felt a vague twinge of amusement. He couldn't have explained why.

"Supreme Commander," Lya said. "Your visit is unexpected. I had thought there would never again be a time when we saw the warships of the Asgard in our skies."

"I was, as our human friends say, 'in the neighborhood,'" Thor said. "It has been some time since any informal communication took place between our two species."

"The Asgard have been busy," Lya said.

Thor's eyes narrowed to acknowledge the point. "I note that the Nox have reinstated their old policy of isolationism," he said. "You have buried the Stargates on your worlds."

"The humans' idea," Lya said.

"I see," Thor said. Then, after a moment, "I must admit: it is strange to hear you admit that. The opinions on record of the Nox have not been favorable toward the humans of Earth."

Lya turned to him, the strange, filtered light of the hidden city glancing across her hair and her eyes. She drew herself up, quiet and challenging. "The opinions on record of the Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet have been uncharacteristically sanguine toward the human species," she said. "Is this the reason you've come so far out of your way to visit us?"

Thor sighed quietly, exchanging the old air for new. "It is hardly out of my way," he pointed out. "I believe the Nox to judge the humans unfairly. I believe them to be essential to the continuation of our work in this galaxy."

"Our Alliance is all but dissolved," Lya pointed out. "The Asgard interests do not lie in this galaxy at this time. How am I intended to take your words?"

Thor was silent for a moment, considering how best to phrase his point. "You are aware that the human race is the second evolution of the Ancients."

"We are aware," Lya said. She inclined her head. "The Ancients seeded conflict and plague across two galaxies, and abandoned an entire realm of existence to the results of their carelessness. Their impetuousness led to their destruction _and_ to the dissolution of the Alliance."

"And yet," said Thor, "it is the inability of the Asgard to behave with such impetuousness which may lead to our ruin."

Lya looked down into his eyes. "We warned you that continuing down your current path would put you beyond the genetic understanding of any of the races, ourselves and the Ancients included."

"At the time it was thought that we had no other choice," Thor said. "We do not possess the capacity for nonlinear thought which comes so naturally to you." His eyes widened, observing her closely. "It is a strength which the humans of Earth also share."

Now Lya was silent for a while. "You imagine that the humans may prove to be your salvation," she said.

"As has been amply noted, I am not an imaginative being," Thor said. "But I have come to recognize the possibility."

"The Ancients were no help to you," Lya said.

"It is something the humans have taught me," Thor said. "While applying the same tactics, without variation, when those tactics have already been proven to fail is not an acceptable strategy, the fact that an attempt has once failed does not mean that no such attempt can ever succeed." His eyes widened, taking in the light as it was filtered through the city's cloak, caught and reflected and altered. "Our Alliance was capable of much more than it accomplished. Even now, with the Ancients ascended and the Furlings in hiding, we are still not acting as races of our history and stature ought to in the universe."

A faint smile tickled Lya's face. "You have become idealistic."

Thor let that pass without comment.

Lya turned away, surveying the city. It bustled with life, hanging high above the surface of the world, held in the clear blue air. "We do anticipate the day when our teachings will be accepted in this larger galaxy," she said. "Tell me: does the Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet believe that the galaxy can support that form of peace?"

"The Asgard would not have a warfleet if it were not necessary," Thor said, and walked up to stand beside her. The city of the Nox was familiar, yet foreign: shorter and more organic, but the same smooth lines and clean colors. Like a distant cousin. "I am in the habit of believing many things, now."

Lya fully smiled. "Then perhaps there is hope for change," she said.

They were silent again, together.

Thor looked up, into the sky where the _Belisknr_ was impossible to see. "I must return to the war effort in Ida," he said.

Lya nodded. "The Asgard will do what they must," she said. "And until you are ready to begin again, the Nox will be here, waiting."

\- END -


End file.
